Smiling
by Just A Million Rain Drops
Summary: Zero Still trying to find his way with the Cross Family goes out with Yuki for what Kaien would call 'bonding time' Yuki wanted Zero to trust her so she takes him to a peaceful spot she knows of. Oneshot, also my first Vampire Knight FanFic.


**A/N **

**This is my first Vampire Knight Fanfic and I have recently watched season 1 and 2 of Vampire Knight and have read volume 1 of the book series. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"Yuki, Zero, why don't you go and explore a little outside and spend sometime together." the gentle voice of Kaien Cross echoed through the hallway to were the small brown haired girl was waiting for Zero to come out of his room. The Silver haired boy had recently joined the Cross family and had said next to nothing to either Yuki or Kaien. Yuki however was fond of Zero she liked having another person roughly her age to talk to, even if Zero didn't reply.

"That sounds like a good Idea!" Yuki smiled at her adoptive father and walked over to Zero's door to softly knock on it. "Zero, do you want to come out?" Yuki asked.

As she slowly started to turn the golden handle it quickly moved in her hand as the boy on the other side of the large brown door swung it open. The boy with the hollow lavender eye's looked down at the small girls hopeful smile as she glanced up at him. "Fine" The boy whispered as he stepped fully out of the door way and moved past Yuki who just followed him smiling.

Kaien handed the two young children their coats and Yuki quickly slid hers on eager to go outside and maybe get Zero to open up a little more to her.

Zero on the other hand took his time and left Yuki and Kaien Cross waiting as he slowly did the buttons of his jacket up. His eye's always looked so empty to the young girl and she didn't like it much, she could relate, she was attacked by a vampire and so was he, surely he could confine in her.

After a few minutes of waiting Zero finally slipped on his shoes he stood up and looked down at Yuki who was still beaming at him like she had been doing now for the past ten minutes. "Stop smiling like that" Zero mumbled under his breath not entirely wanting her to hear his comment, why should he drag her into his pain?

"Come on Zero! I'll show you around!" Yuki smiled and grabbed his hand and she led him towards the door. Zero allowed the girl to drag him away down to the door while Kaien smiled as they left the household. He hoped Zero would open up to Yuki and maybe Zero would be more settled in his new home.

There were large grounds surrounding the house, lush gardens and a wooded area kept the house quite isolated .Yuki always found it fun to play in amongst the trees and so she decided to share her favourite spots with Zero. The Wind was cold today and Yuki looked up at the sky, "Please don't snow" she whispered almost silently but Zero still heard her.

"Why don't you want it to snow?" Zero asked, curious by Yuki's quiet plea as she dropped his wrist and almost started skipping ahead.

"Oh... erm...well... I was attacked by a vampire. My first memory is of snow and a vampire trying to drink my blood" Yuki whispered not daring to make eye contact with Zero as she told him about the snow. "I know it may sound silly, but I saw blood and red that day as well, and now snow has a whole different meaning to me. Not that I remember what I thought of snow before of course" Yuki giggled awkwardly as she looked up at Zero. Zero let out a small sigh and moved forward as he joined Yuki's side. She was small and delicate and was willing to try and be his friend, but he didn't want a friend, he didn't want any of this, all he wanted was to have everything back to normal and not be here with a somewhat crazy ex-vampire hunter and his always happy adoptive daughter. But things where never going to be the same again.

"So, where are we going?" Zero asked as he looked down at Yuki and caught her gaze, her reddish-brown eye's where full of life and happiness. How come she can be happy and have no memory before being attacked by a vampire? Zero wondered to himself as he quietly walked at her side.

"Well, me and Kaname have this really pretty spot where we sometimes go, I thought I could show it to you. Because its really peaceful and it looks like you need a peaceful place to go" Yuki smiled at him as she grabbed onto Zero's forearm.

"Who's Kaname?" Zero asked becoming more and more interested at what the girl had to say, but he still didn't say much to her.

"Oh, Kaname, he saved me from the vampire that tried to drink my blood and eat me and brought me to Kaien Cross. He's wonderful! You'll really like him!" Yuki exclaimed and smiled at the thought of Kaname who protected her and loved her.

"Oh" Was all that Zero could manage to conjure from his lips at that moment in time. Just the thought of Kaname made Yuki's face light up like a Christmas tree. Zero sighed as they carried on walking in silence, unaware to the both of them Yuki still had her hand gripped onto Zero's forearm.

* * *

"How much longer Yuki?" Zero moaned, for a little bit of exploring they had gone a fair distance. The wind was getting colder and the tree's where whispering as it got darker. Yuki was skipping just a little ahead of Zero with her long brown hair flowing behind her. She was smiling like she had no care in the world and she was leaving little footprints in the dirt which she was skipping on.

"We're almost there Zero!" Yuki chimed as she turned to look straight into Zero's lavender eye's and he nodded his head closing his eye's not bothering to look at Yuki. "Zero, why don't you smile or talk to me? Do you not like me?" Yuki asked him sadly as she stopped her skipping and looked at the silver haired boy slowly walking behind her.

"Its not that I don't like you Yuki, I just..." Zero trailed off and Yuki realised that he was not going to finish his sentence released a small sigh and turned on her heel to carry on walking she wasn't in the mood to skip any more. She looked down at the ground as she walked forward to the area she wanted to share with Zero.

"Its just up here Zero" Yuki whispered as she moved forward and pushed back some tree branches to reveal an open space filled with daisy's and other wild flower's that always fascinated Yuki she stepped in and looked around at the open area the small rays of the remaining sun shining through the tree branches. It was well sheltered and the only sound was the wind rustling through the tree leaves and the shrubs. "What do you think? Do you like it?" Yuki asked as she turned around to reach out for Zero's hand. He placed his hand in hers and he moved into the small opening and bent down to ran his finger tips across the top of the soft green grass and looked up at Yuki who was smiling at him.

"Its peaceful like you said" Zero mumbled and stood up, the area had a relaxing and calm atmosphere which Zero found slightly comforting. Zero being taller than Yuki looked down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Yuki, this was a nice idea" Zero smiled at her placed a hand on her right shoulder. Yuki looked up at the Boys face and she instantly smiled with joy finally seeing a smile on the Zero's face.

"Your smiling!" Yuki cheered and Gave the silver haired boy an unexpected hug that he wasn't sure how to respond to.

"Umm"Zero mumbled was unsure but slowly wrapping his arms around the girls small and delicate body as she had latched onto him. "Thank you Yuki" Zero whispered again as he looked up at the branches that towered over them and then down at the grass and wild flowers around his feet.

"So...Lets see who can find the prettiest wild flower!" Yuki smiled as she pulled away from the boy and started looking around trying to make some sort of connection with the silver haired, lavender eyed, tall and pale boy who had been taken into the Cross family.

"Oh Yuki" Zero mumbled as he joined in her little game to make her happy.

* * *

**A/N **

**So that's it not to long and my first Vampire Knight Fanfic, I do hope to do more soon and please Review to let me know what you think. **

**PebsXD **


End file.
